


Let Her

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby blames Bellamy for Clarke leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her

Bellamy sat talking to Octavia when Kane approached him. They were trying to work out sleeping arrangements since Lincoln would be staying with them indefinitely now and the Ark had been trying to make more permanent shelters.

He saw the older man was agitated but Bellamy already knew what this was about. He was really surprised this hadn’t come sooner.

“Abby wants to see you,” he leaned closer to Bellamy. “Now.” Bellamy exhaled, put on his sternest face, and headed for the med bay with a nod to Octavia.

Dr. Griffin was ensconced in her own area of the medical bay. She was sitting up and most of the color had returned to her face, but Bellamy could tell she was still weary. He understood that. He felt it in his bones and he certainly didn’t have the option of napping on the walk back from Mount Weather like Abby had done on the stretcher.

“Where’s Clarke?” Abby asked, but she knew the answer already. That’s why she’d summoned Bellamy.

“She left.” He was short but polite trying to mask his own emotions over Clarke’s departure. Abby sniffed, her face turning dour. She was steeling herself for a fight.

“You let her leave?” she asked quietly, the tone surprised Bellamy.

“’Let her?’” he asked with a tilt of his head. “Sometimes it’s like you’ve never met your daughter, Dr. Griffin. No one _let’s her_ do anything. She just does it.”

“I thought she’d listen to you, she…” Abby looked visibly panicked. “She values your opinion, she looks to you when she should be looking to me!” Her voice was coming in higher pitches as she wound herself up. “She said you kept her safe before we got to the ground. She said you were important. Clarke was willing to let a whole village die for you and now you’re telling me you couldn’t convince her to stay here?”

“You think I didn’t try?” Bellamy snapped, his emotions betraying him. He lowered his voice, trying to reign himself in, “The only thing I didn’t do was get down on my knees. It’s safe to say I was already begging.”  
  
He wouldn’t even admit that to Octavia but Abby always did this. She tried to blame him for everything. There was plenty he’d take ownership of but not this and not right now. He was too tired and too raw.  
  
Bellamy’s vulnerability seemed to acquiesce Abby for a moment. Her face softened and he was sure she needed to rest.  
  
“Clarke needs to do this. She won’t let me help, she wouldn’t take my absolution, whatever she needs, you or I can’t offer it to her. Not now. I’m hoping that in a few days she’ll come around. But you have to let her go.”

Abby sighed, she was holding back tears so Bellamy looked away giving her a moment to wipe her eyes. He pretended to be interested by some test tubes on the counter to save her the embarrassment.

“It shouldn’t have happened like this,” Abby said, giving Bellamy the cue to turn back to her. “Why did everything happen like this?” Bellamy scoffed.

“I haven’t had a lot of time for philosophical questions,” he said. “But I’d say Earth is just pretty fucked up. Can’t really say why anything happens.”

“So we just let her go?” Abby asked and he nodded.

“I’m going out to the drop ship this afternoon with a pack, supplies, a tent, some food and water.” Bellamy checked off on his fingers. “She doesn’t know where she’s going but I expect she’ll end up there at some point.”  
  
Abby swallowed. “It was easier when all she needed was me to hold her.”

“Clarke is capable, she can protect herself, you,” Bellamy paused before deciding it didn’t matter. “ _We_ just have to let her go.” Abby looked at him knowingly. She understood this was hard for him too. She nodded her head vigorously with her face determined.  
  
“You’d better be right.”  
  
Bellamy didn’t know if he was right. The thought that Clarke could be dead this very moment from a randomly falling tree limb had crossed his mind once or twice in the hour that Clarke had been gone already.  
  
“You probably need to rest. If I hear anything, I’ll let you know.” He’d also hoped in the last hour that she’d come running through the gate, a quick walk to clear her head enough to bring her back. But so far that hadn’t happened.

“She’ll be fine,” he heard Abby mutter to herself as he walked out of the private stall. Bellamy knew she was trying to convince herself of it. He knew because he’d been doing the same thing since he walked in the gate, the mantra repeating in the back of his mind as he checked on everyone, “Clarke will be fine.” At least, he hoped.


End file.
